The Secrets of the Dark
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: What if your latest crush is not what he seems? Infatuation can be dangerous especially when immortals are involved! A DaReya Vampire Romance. Oneshot.


**A/N - Here's an OS on Dareya especially for Valentine's Day! It's different not at all a typical romantic story! Read on!**

**WARNING: Some scenes described in this story might not be suitable for every age group**.

**The Secrets of the Dark.**

Alone, she walked through the dark and silent woods. Although she wasn't supposed to feel that way, she was really scared. Since childhood, she hated cold, dark places.

Frustration crept into her mind. How could she miss the bus? And how could Daya not realise that she was not beside him anymore?

****FLASHBACK****

Shreya was a CID officer. She and another Senior CID Officer Daya (Who also happened to be her crush. Well crush was a wrong word. She was madly in love with him) were on a secret mission. They were on their way to Mumbai. On the return journey their bus had stopped at a gas station and Shreya had got down for getting some fresh air. It had been 10 pm. Nobody else had stepped out of the bus. Daya had been asleep at that time. Her mind had wandered somewhere and when she had came back to her senses, the bus had gone leaving her behind. She had missed it. Nobody had noticed her absence apparently.

**** FLASHBACK OVER****

She shivered and pulled her jacket tightly around her. 'Oh God keep me safe. Please. Let the night pass quickly', she thought.

The cold yellow moon hung overhead in the forest skies, watching her. Her torch provided very little illumination. The canopy of trees cast creepy shadows all around her. The rattling wind skimmed through her hair bringing her them over her shoulders. Whirring and whizzing sounds could be heard getting louder and louder and then suddenly they would stop leaving a stony silence behind.

Shreya walked down the street, her eyes flickering back and forth. Every small sound or hoot of an owl caused her to jump.

She felt as if hundreds of unblinking eyes were watching her every move ready to pounce on her any moment.

A few metres ahead of her, something moved amongst the trees. Whatever it was, it was watching Shreya's every move lying in wait for her.

She moved further ahead clutching her arms tightly. Suddenly something big materialised in front of her.

Her heart froze and her stomach turned icy as she saw a man blocking her way. She dropped her torch in terror and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Two cold hands gripped her.

'Nooooooooo', she wailed.

'Let me go. Leave me please', she begged.

The man picked up her torch. His one hand slid around her neck feeling it.

'I am going to die painful death.' thought Shreya.

The man flashed the torch on his own face and Shreya found herself staring at the handsome face of Daya.

Attraction and addiction replaced fear. She stared at his masculine features. She longed to be in his strong arms right at that moment. But then did he love her? His actions had never conveyed his feelings towards her. He had always kept a safe distance. But his eyes? They had communicated to her very differently.

She felt attracted to him physically, sexually. On the emotional front, his heart was very difficult to read. Sometimes she felt as if he didn't have emotions or feelings of concern, care or love. It was very confusing for her.

It had been love at first sight for Shreya.

****FLASHBACK****

Shreya was really enjoying her days in CID. It was a thrilling experience for her. It had been two months since she had joined work. Shreya had not met Daya since she had joined as he was away for work purpose. When she found out that he was coming back, she felt excited as well. She liked meeting new people. The day was special for everybody in the bureau as a Senior Inspector was returning after having accomplished a difficult mission. They were waiting at the airport for his arrival.

'Hey Shreya do you believe in horoscopes or destiny?', a colleague asked her.

'Well it depends. But I believe in making my own luck', said Shreya.

'Well what's your sun sign? Let's see what the stars have in store for you!'

'Libra', said Shreya.

'Okay. Oooo! Look at this!

The love of your life is stepping into your planet this summer', she said enthusiastically.

Shreya was going to respond but then her eyes fell on a stranger walking towards them. Tall and a bit brawny, he wore jeans, T- shirt and a leather jacket. Dark sunglasses completely covered his eyes. He stopped to greet them. 'Senior Inspector Daya reporting sir', he said looking towards ACP and smiling.

'Welcome Daya. We missed you terribly. How have you been? Come let us not waste more time', said ACP Pradyuman.

Daya stopped suddenly on his tracks. 'Who are you?', he asked looking directly at Shreya.

'She is new a new Officer. Inspector Shreya. She joined about two months ago', someone introduced her.

Daya came to her and gave her a firm handshake. 'Nice to meet you Shreya', he said. 'Same here sir', she said smiling. She was dying to look into his eyes. She wished she would remove his glasses. But he didn't. Disappointed, Shreya followed him. In the car she kept shooting stolen glances at him through the mirror.

When they went to bureau, Shreya asked her best friend, 'Is Daya Sir single?'

'Why? Are you having a crush on him already?', asked her best friend giggling.

Well it's not your fault. Every girl feels the same way for him. But he's still single. I wonder why. Maybe he's really hard to get', she said winking at Shreya.

'No matter how hard it gets. I'll have him. I promise', thought Shreya.

**** FLASHBACK OVER ****

'Shreya what are you thinking?' asked Daya.

'Nothing', she said.

He flashed the light on her terrified face. The torch glowed brightly for a minute or two and then went out again.

For Daya too it was not a different story. His desire for her had grown stronger from two years since they had met. The fatal attraction between them was growing each day. And now, resisting the sinful desires of his heart was becoming impossible.

His body was squirming. He was getting restless. It didn't matter anymore if she rejected him after knowing the truth. He couldn't let the chance slip through his fingers again. He should act at this moment. It was now or never. Who knew maybe they would never go on a mission together and that too alone in future. This was probably their last mission together.

Moreover, today he was in his real home. He had no fear. He ruled the darkness, the night. She was alone with him. Scared, weak and Vulnerable. He smacked his lips in pleasure. He did not wish to harm her. Never. But he wanted to possess her. Leave his mark on her forever.

If it hurt her, he would stop, but he needed to touch her. He needed to know the feel of skin and the taste of her blood.

He saw Shreya still working with the torch trying to bring it back to life.

'Shreya', Daya whispered grabbing her with both hands.

The torch fell with a thud to the ground as her body reacted to his touch.

'Daya what on the earth...?' she said but he blocked her mouth with his. Shreya parted her lips in surprise and he grasped the opportunity. He delved deeper, his tongue working furiously. He bit her lips and she moaned. After almost five minutes, she responded. Her tongue stroked over his and she wound her hands around his neck. He needed air and he broke away gulping lungful's of oxygen. She gasped along with. When he had had enough air, he attacked her lips again and sucked them between his teeth. When he let her go, her lips were swollen.

Shreya closed her eyes breathing hard. But it wasn't over for Daya yet. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. She moaned as he hungrily grazed her neck. The dried leaves crunched under their unsteady feet. His hands went inside her shirt to touch her. He was not at all gentle. She was on fire and had no rational thought at that moment. He almost rammed her into a nearby tree and licked and sucked at her flesh. His hand moved down to her legs, then to her thighs. She was gasping and moaning driving him wild. Making him desire her even more. How irresistible she was! But now he wanted something else. Something which was much more desirable than her body.

Something she wouldn't ever dream off. The urge for her blood was much more than any other physical need.

His lips went down to her neck. He breathed in her scent. Hunger and lust engulfed him. He was beyond self control. Shreya gasped as she felt a sensation like a pin prick to the side of her throat. Fangs pierced into her skin and she felt something cold trickle down her throat to her chest, she felt it with her hand. It was sticky and smelled and felt horribly like blood. She screamed and tried to push him away. But he wouldn't let go. He continued to quench his thirst. Shreya felt dizzy. He realised he had gone too far. He left her immediately. She staggered. He supported her with his arm and made her sit on the nearby stone.

'Are you okay? Sorry I didn't want to hurt you - Now that you know my secret. Sorry but I haven't had human blood in years', he said.

'Stay away from me! W - what are you?' Shreya stammered in fright.

'Don't you realise what I am?' he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No. And I don't want to know! I am scared. Please don't kill me. I won't reveal your secret. Let me go', she said looking petrified

'I won't kill you! How can I? I am in love with you!', he said.

'No! You can't be!' said Shreya horrified.

'I can't stay away from you anymore. You have to accept my truth. I know you love me too. I never wanted to harm you. Just wanted to make sure you will be mine forever. And I became successful.' he said touching the two small injuries on her throat.

'Don't touch me! You are a liar! You lied to me an to everybody who trusted you', she screamed.

'It was not my fault. I never wanted this life. But fate had something else in store for me. When I was on a mission, I got bit. I cursed myself and preferred death. But I had become immortal. How ironical! I was disgusted to even look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't face anyone. So I delayed my mission to stay away from my people. I hadn't gained control over myself. I was afraid that I would hurt them. As days passed I accepted the fact that I was a Vampire. When I came back, I was a changed person. I became less human. When I first saw you, I felt attracted towards you. It surprised me. I never thought Vampires had feelings. I wanted you so badly but I kept reminding myself that I am not a normal human being. So I tried to distance myself from you. But we kept meeting and you always tried to come closer. It was difficult for me.' he said.

'But you shouldn't have hidden this fact', she said.

'Who would have accepted me? Even you are running away from me. You, whom I have loved dearly. So what can I expect from others?' he said.

'I... I can't do this! I am sorry but I cannot be with you', she said.

'You have landed yourself in this. I can't stay away from you now. I will have to make you mine, forcefully if required.' he said.

'No... Why are you being so cruel? Don't do this to me!' she said in a scared voice.

He was advancing her. Shreya started running as fast as her legs would carry her. Daya matched her pace easily. 'No use. You won't be able to beat me. Ever. I am much stronger and quicker than you', he said.

He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. 'Look at me', he growled.

Her eyes met his. Fear was clearly reflected in her beautiful eyes. She felt dizzy. The surroundings were darkening. Finally, she collapsed in his arms.

Shreya opened her eyes. She was sweaty and her heart was pounding. She felt as if she had been running without halting for a second. She looked around her. She was in CID bureau.

She saw Daya standing in the corner watching her. She shuddered.

'Oh my god! So this wasn't real! This was all a bad dream! I can't believe that I have started dreaming even in broad daylight! Really Shreya that was the limit', said Shreya aloud. She was so happy. She felt like dancing. Daya approached her cautiously.

'Are you all right? Why are you talking to yourself? And what dream are you talking about?' he asked her. Shreya was so full of emotion that she hugged Daya tightly. 'It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Though some part of it was awesome which I wish would become true', she said remembering Daya's touch and their passionate kiss.

'And you know what? You were a part of that dream', she added hoping he would at least get some idea about her feelings for him.

Daya made an effort to loosen her grip but she wouldn't let go.

'Really? I want to hear all about it!' said Daya.

'Mmmm... Maybe some other time Daya sir', she said closing her eyes clearly enjoying being in his arms.

'Okay as you wish!' said Daya hugging her, flashing his pointed fangs and smiling evilly behind her back.

**The same day, Night**

Shreya was making her bed. She felt very sleepy. She casually looked over the window and screamed loudly. Someone was sitting on her window sill.

'Relax its me.', came Daya's voice and he moved into light.

'Daya sir! You scared me death! What are you doing here at this hour of the night? And how did you come from the window?' she asked.

Daya watched her intently for a few minutes.

'Well it is an easy task for a Vampire', he said softly.

'What? Vampire?' asked Shreya fearfully. So it wasn't a nightmare after all. It was real. A Vampire was stalking her. He was desperate and thirsty for her blood.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'I want you to be a part of my world. Be with me forever You will be the Mistress of the Darkness. It's not that bad to be a vampire you know. You will be immortal. More beautiful than you already are. And there is no need to drink human blood. There are other sources. The transformation might be a bit painful. But once a vampire, it will be wonderful. And you won't remember much of your life as human', said Daya.

'I would rather die. And you can't force your love on me. Please leave me. I am begging you.' she said.

'You are saying this out of fear. I know you want to be with me too', said Daya.

'No... No please...' said Shreya now on verge on tears.

Then she heard laughter. She looked up and saw him laughing.

'What?' she said.

'You are too easy to scare! You believe anything', he said his eyes twinkling.

'Prove it. I don't trust you anymore', said shreya her face grave.

'No fangs see', he said flashing his white teeth.

'How did you come from the window?' she asked.

'Pipes! Well I thought the watchman of your apartment wouldn't have been happy to have been woken at this hour of the night. Relax I am telling the truth', said Daya.

'Just one last question. How did you know I am scared of Vampires?' asked Shreya.

He was silent for a moment. 'You told me about your dream, didn't you?' he questioned.

'Really? When? I don't remember telling you anything.' she said looking suspicious.

'Forget it Shreya. Just go to sleep. I am sorry for scaring you.' said Daya.

She smiled and settled on her bed.

'I will wait till you go off to sleep. Hope that's fine with you', he said.

'Yeah... No problem', she said. Soon Shreya drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Daya stood up. 'Sorry Shreya but I have no choice. I have to make you mine. Forever.' he said aloud.

Then he bent towards her and sank his fangs into her throat.

**Next Day, Morning**

Shreya woke up quite early. She was very hungry. She felt different. Her senses were much sharper. She saw a ripe apple on the table. Normally she would grab it as Apples were her favorite. But today she didn't feel like eating it. She wanted something else. She didn't know what exactly. Daya entered her room and watched her. Shreya smiled at him to reveal her sharp pointed teeth. Daya relaxed. Her eyes rested on his neck. She could see his pulse beating with her powerful vision. She got up, ready to pounce. Daya held her quickly. 'Not so fast. You have to learn first. I will teach you', he said.

Shreya snapped her teeth defensively at him.

'Who are you? And how do you feel?' he asked.

'I am Shreya and I feel great. But I am hungry.' she said still eyeing his vein.

'And you remember me?' he asked.

'Of course. You are Daya. The love of my life. You make me feel so passionate', she said brushing her lips against his.

'Aaaahhhh', yelped Daya as her pointed fang cut his lip.

'Careful', he said as a drop of blood appeared on his lip.

Before he could wipe it she licked it. 'Mmm', she said smacking her lips. 'You are so tasty!'

Daya smiled. 'I promise I will never let the passion die. And now the most important thing - Let's hunt!'

'Finally!' said Shreya smiling and together they stepped out into a new world awaiting for them.

**** THE END ****


End file.
